Isle Of Destiny
by SacredPint-Now
Summary: COMPLETE. Moulin Rouge the Kingdom hearts way. Riku, an up and coming writer. Sora, an amazing 'entertainer'.find love. With a wonderful surprise ending. I suck at summaries but you get the point.Main: SoraRiku, Side: Akuroku , Zemyx. rated M for reasons!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, readers this is my very first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic so be kind please. This idea I know has been done before but whatever and my story if you've seen the movie Moulin rouge you will know that the dialogue was taken directly from it. Alright Enjoy! Oh and Axel and Roxas are already together and I think that's about it oops almost forgot there are suppose to be accents but the program I'm using doesn't have them so bare with me and my bad French.

Setting : present time and that's all I'll tell you...

Disclaimer: I own Nothing well maybe cept for the twist at the end…hehehehe

And I am only gonna type the disclaimer once cuz you guys are pretty smart and know that if I did own anything then I wouldn't be typing this on fanfiction.

The Ile de Destinee

_I opened my laptop and began to type the first words of __**our**__ story…_

"We have arrived at Twilight Town Station" I heard the conductor call out.

I looked back down at my paper as I walked off the train; flipping the page I saw it. The Ile de Destinee a nightclub and a Stripjoint, a woman named Kiari owned it, who looked not much older than myself. The Ile de Destinee was known as the kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where rich bastards came to play with the young and handsome Garcon de Lame. But I have heard that the most handsome of all these were the Cle Jumeaux….. Roxas and Sora. Flipping to the next page I briskly continued my walk through the busy streets.

I opened the door to my new apartment and found that all my possessions had been set up just like I was told.

"Great" I murmured as I walked over to a round table that sat in the middle of my living/Dining room . Placing my laptop down and prepared to write. Oh yeah thats right I have yet to introduce myself to you.

I am Riku, I'm about twenty-one and a half, I grew up in Radiant Gardens with my Mum and on top if that I'm gay and a writer…. Well writer in training I suppose. You see I was sent to this town to compose a paper about love.  
Sounds nice doesn't it? Well problem is I've never been in love…..

-Crash-

"What the …." I looked up to see a hole o my ceiling and a young man unconscious on a pile of rubble. Just then my door swung open and in came a tall lanky looking redhead dressed as …. A nun?!

'_Could my day get any better_' I thought as I heard a flurry of apologizes coming from the nun as he picked up the young man.

"AXEL! AXEL!" called a voice coming from the hole, suddenly a blond man's head appeared .

"Yes?"

" What are we going to do …. Zexion is unconscious. Who will read his lines?! The scene will never be finished!"

That's when I felt two pairs of eyes looking me, I felt something warm grab my hand , and I realized that the nun was introducing himself.

"Axel's the name" he shook my hand vigorously

" Uh Hi… Riku" I replied. A few minutes late I found myself standing in for Zexion. Apparently I was to play a sensitive poet from Radiant Gardens in the play Spectacular Spectacular.

Its amazing in only half a day I found myself in a town miles away from home and on top of that I got my very first job in less than five minutes.  
According to Axel the writer of the play quit just as Zexion fell through my roof, and now I have been chosen as his replacement. This show is to be preformed at the Ile de Destinee, if the plan works that is.  
The plan is I'm to pretend to be a big shot writer from Radiant Gardens, Wow Sora and get him to convince Kiari to perform Spectatular Spectacular. Oh what have I gotten myself into?

And now I find myself utterly and completely confused standing in the courtyard of the Ile de Destinee dressed in my best suit. Looking around I spotted many rich looking men… Men! The Ile de Destinee is GAY BAR… sweet, well no not entirely but no one seems to care what your orientation is, hmm I think I like it here...  
I looked around again this time I saw this huge building off to the side, but it was shaped like a gummi ship. Just as I was about to take a step in its direction I felt Deymx tug me toward the actual nightclub.

Inside we seemed to of caught the last bit of the opening act, and I couldn't help but watch as Deymx , Zexion, Axel And I sat in a booth.  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and two identical swings began to slowly drop from an opening in the roof. In the first sat Roxas and in the other ….. Sora. Both had on small top hats sitting cutely atop their spikes and silk strap like outfits leaving not much for the imagination. I noticed that both Zexion and Deymx didn't pay any attention to the Cle Jumeaux act. However Axel and I could barely contain ourselves.

It all felt so dream like. I couldn't stop watching Sora, he was enchanting, But as I would soon find out I wasn't the only person that was to meet with Sora, kiari's investor…. Duke Xemnas. But at that moment I didn't care I was too catch up in watching Sora perform. But I did note that when Axel started making catcalls and wolf noises, I swore Roxas started blushing.

--

" Kiari when will I get to meet him?" Xemnas asked coldly.

"I've arranged a meeting after this, just you and Sora , Totally alone"

Xemnas smirked.

--

"Alright listen up and listen up good, I'm only gonna say this once… After the performance I'm going to arrange a meeting between you and Sora, Totally alone" he paused and looking me straight in the face "Got it memorized?"

I gave a quick nod to show I understood.

--

"Come and Get us Boys" Sora called out smiling.

"Kiari come on up baby" Roxas shouted and Kiari appeared in between them center stage.

"Okay Boys" Kiari whispered as queit as possible as she joined their dance "Sora I've got a job. The investor is here and you know the rest right?"

"Oh yes" Sora whispered back "so where is he?"

--

"Alright I'll get things set up now" Axel said with his eyes still on our booth. Unfortunately as fate would have it he ended up spilling liquor on the man in the booth beside ours. Quickly taking out a napkin to offer to the man.

--

Kiari turned and squinted " He's the one Axel is giving the napkin to" She said turning back to Sora who gave a small nod. However by the time Sora had turned to look Axel was receiving Riku's napkin.

"I see him"

With a quick shrill cry Sora had been carried by the crowd towards our Booth. I could barely hear the music change because I was too busy gawking at Sora.

"Its my choice Boys" Sora said turning to the crowd when he appeared in front of me . I felt Sora's silk smooth hand grab one of my own and pull me through the crowd into the middle of the dance floor. I could feel myself getting swept up in the music as I danced with Sora, though I felt terribly nervous.

"I cant thank you enough for taking an interest in our show" I heard his husky voice yell over the music.

"Well… It sounds exciting. Um I… I'd be honored to uh be involved." I replied nervously spinning Sora in my arms.

"Really?!" he sounded overjoyed

"Well that is if you like what I do" I dipped him

"I'm sure I will" he said with a knowing smirk

" Um well Axel said we'd be able to uh… Do it in private." I said bluntly without picking up on the hidden meaning behind my words, but noticing the blush forming on Sora's cheeks.

"Did he?"

"Uh… yes a p… private song session."

"Ooh" Sora's blush deepened, with that he twirled away and was caught by Roxas. Somehow in a matter of ten second he manage to climb back on the swing and was finishing up the last few notes of the Cle Jumeaux opening song. However he seemed to of frozen on the last note and began to fall backwards. Luckily Roxas was able to catch him and carry him backstage.

"Oh you've frightened them away" Kiari said and the crowd groaned "But I can see some other Ile de Destinee dancers who look a little lonely!"

Amazing ly the crowds excitiement was brought back in an instant.

"Riku oi Riku" I felt someone shake my shoulder, I turned my head to face them

"You must go meet Sora in the Gummi Loft that is in the courtyard now."

I nodded and began heading towards the exit.

Yay chap 1 is done! Hey that ryhmes...  
Welll any way i would love to know what you think about my little story so...  
please please please review I'm desprate and i pwomise to update whenever I can... pwease


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this took quite a long time to get out because of stupid exams! Exams should have never been created! But its now out the second chap of Ile de Destinee. Oh and to khfreak116 I shall be expecting the cookie to materialize into my hand...right about ..now! munches on cookie see I'm a good author I get cookie!

That is all you can read now …

* * *

**Recap: **_"Ooh" Sora's blush deepened, with that he twirled away and was caught by Roxas. Somehow in a matter of ten second he manage to climb back on the swing and was finishing up the last few notes of the Cle Jumeaux opening song. However he seemed to of frozen on the last note and began to fall backwards. Luckily Roxas was able to catch him and carry him backstage._

… … …

_Riku oi Riku" I felt someone shake my shoulder, I turned my head to face them  
_"_You must go meet Sora in the Gummi Loft that is in the courtyard now."  
__I nodded and began heading towards the exit.  


* * *

_

Chapter Two

Sora's POV

"Move out of the way! Quickly!" I barely heard Roxas yell, I felt heavy and light at the same time. I felt like I was on a edge and was about to fall off , but a hand caught me . . .  
his hand, the Duke.

"Hmmm Roxas...?" I smelled that familiar scent I smiled , the Paopu Flower "Heh stupid costumes."  
My eyes slowly opened and I could see Roxas sitting on the floor beside me, smiling in relief. I stupidly tried to sit up showing Roxas i was okay but instead it started a coughing fit. Roxas handed me a napkin and I greatfully took it. My fit only lasted a couple more seconds. Try to get to my feet was a bit difficult so Roxas ended up taking it. But i saw the look on his face change as he got close to the garbage can, and I knew he had seen it . . . the blood.

-- -Outside- --

"Quick find Ms. Kiari, Sora is waiting for me" said Duke Xemnas with a devious smirk

-- -- --

"Here try this on" Roxas said handing me a pair of tight red silk short shorts "I'm Proud of you Sora you've got the Duke wrapped around your little finger." he finished after turning back to the rack of clothing he was looking at. I must admit that out of the two of us Roxas was always the better dressed one. I pondered as I slipped on the shorts.

"With a patron like him you could be like the next Cloud Strife" Roxas beamed while he handed me a top "OOH your gonna be a great actor." I smiled placing the top on my thin frame.

"No Rox . WE, then we can get out of this place" I said as Kiari opened the door.

"Boys is everything alright? You gave me quite a startle out there" she look worried

"Yes we're fine and I'm ready to do some business." I said with a light blush. It's amazing, no matter how many times I've heard compliment or dirty talk I **always **blush. I swear it's a CURSE!

"Wonderful, oh I like..." She walked around me "Hmm, very nice Rox, oh he won't be able to resist you!" Roxas nodded in agreement, and I naturally.. blushed.  
"Marvelous everything is going so well!"

**Minutes Later**

I opened the door to the decided gummi loft room and sauntered in finding the Duke looking out the enormous glass window. I smiled he looked so calm and collect, but nervous at the same time.

"Hmm wonderful night for a song " I said exaggerating my hip movements as he turned around. I noticed him visibly tense at my presence. My eyes began to roam over him from the silver locks on his head to his beautiful aquamarine eyes and his perfect bow shaped lips, down to his. . . . waist and beyond. He must have noticed this because he cleared his throat and shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

-- -- --

"Come on guys lets get a better look" Axel suggested as he began to climb up towards the roof of the Gummi loft.  
"Okay, now Axel do you promise to tell us everything that you see " Demyx said as he dangled Axel off the roof so he could see in through a conveniently placed window.  
"Aye-Aye captain" Axel said with a salute, and peered in.

-- -- --

"Um I was hoping to just get this over with" I heard the Duke say. Gawd I loved that sound of his voice. It was like nothing I had ever heard before.  
"Oh," well he's being very blunt about this, I guess I could live with that "Then why don't you come down here."  
I sat on the bed and patted the place next to me.

"Um" He looked at the floor "I prefer to do it standing."

Well this is going to be very interesting might for me.

"Oh" I replied getting ready to stand, but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Um well you don't have to stand," Now he's just confusing me "It's quite long."

Well, now I'm going to have to take his word for that, But really how long could _IT _be! I cocked an eyebrow as i listened to him continue.

"Well, it's just that I'd like you to be comfortable, it's modern , and it may fell strange at first. . .But" He paused  
"I think that if you're open then you might really enjoy it"

EXCELLENT! Now there is a man who is going to take care of my needs. I mean most of the men I'm with just leave me standing. . . If you know what I mean. Just to confirm your guesses I am the deepest Darkest shade of red you could ever imagine. Gawd there has got to be a cure for this, blushing disease.  
I watched him from my position on the bed. He walked to about five meters in front of me and turned around facing away from me. I could faintly hear him muttering.

"Um is there something wrong?" I was beginning to get worried that I was gonna be left standing. . . Again, 'cause he was a no show.

"N-No well it's just sometimes I need a little time to find inspiration." I instantly understood standing up, I walked over to him.

"Oh I see, here let me help you" I whispered into his ear, as I grabbed his crotch finding him already hard. He slowly started to back up but the Dukes legs caught on the mattress causing him to fall backwards with me on top. Smirking , I sat up and straddled him. He looked completely shocked as I brought my hands to the top of his shirt and began to unbutton it.

"Does that inspire you?" I saw his head nod slightly. I shifted a little, accidently causing friction. Oopsy! I watched his beautiful aquamarines rollback in pleasure.

"Come on" I shifted again, and once more after that . I slowly dragged my hand down to the waistband of his dress pants. I slowly began to undo them shifting one last time.I pulled them down eagerly to reveal OH MY. . .

"OOH big boy" I smiled, and he blushed.

-- -- --

"Heh..." Axel turned up to face Demyx and Zexion "He's got a _big..._ talent." Demyx blushed a little but Zexion just shook his head in dismay.

-- -- --

Stupid, me and my big ass mouth , I really shouldn't have said anything. I mean he really is BIG, that's nothing to be embarrased about. But as soon as the initial shocked of being exposed was over he immediately rolled out from under me and stood up pulling his pants up as well. Once he made sure his pants were going to stay on he turned to face me. Now through this whole thing I'm just sitting there in the exact position I was in before, Gawd I'm such a dunce.

I saw him take a deep breath, then he sang the first note and his beautiful voice filled the room it was stunning. His voice was deep and rich , but also smooth sat there and watched.

**_" My Gift is My song,  
_**He turned to face me , his eyes sparkled through you could tell he was nervous  
**_And this ones for you."  
"And you can tell everybody,  
_**I couldn't help but sit still and watch, it was enchanting.  
**_That this is your song."  
_**He and his voice were mesmerizing, and I knew that this really was my song and not something that was sung a million time before.  
**_"It may be quite simple but,  
Now that it's done"  
_**He slowly started moving towards me.  
**_"Hope you mind,  
I hope you mind,  
that I put down in words"  
_**He was now in front of the bed.  
**_"how wonderful life is,  
_**He began to smile  
**_Now you're in the world."  
_**He turned away again, however this time I was curious, I slowly rose to my knees.  
**_" Sat on the roof,  
_**He started to walk towards the giant window  
**_And I kicked off the moss"  
_**I stood slowly and cocked my head to the side still watching  
**_"Some of these verses,  
Well they've got me quite cross"  
_**He turned to me still smiling brightly, he nervousness now completely gone.  
**_"But the sun's been kind,  
While I wrote this song"  
_**I walked towards him. Once in front of him, I felt myself begin to smile and the stupid pink hue returned.  
**_"It's for people like you,  
That keep it turned on."  
_**I turned around so he couldn't see my face.  
**_"So excuse me forgetting  
but these things I do  
_**But in a second he was in front of me with a hand out stretched. I took a quick look at his beautiful face only to feel my blush intense , looking back down I took his hand as I heard him chuckle.  
**_"You see I've forgotten,"  
_**He looked me straight in the eye.  
**_" If their green or their blue"  
_**I smilied wider, this. . . this wasn't happening I'm supposed to woo costumers, not the other way around. I. . . I'm not starting to like this man, I mean sure he's sexy as hell and he's got beautiful eyes and perfect lips. A nice ass and a really big . . . .  
**_" Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean"  
_**He grabbed my other hand and sang the next line while we face each other.  
**_"Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen."  
_**He placed one of my hands on his shoulder while that same hand, went to rest on my hip. If possible my smile widend further as we twirled once, twice. I gave a small giggle.  
**_"And you can tell everybody,_**  
**_That this is your song."_**  
We danced so smoothly that I felt that I was on a cloud. I felt all my troubles disappear.  
**_"It may be quite simple but,  
Now that it's done"_**  
He spun me around and recoiled me in his arms tight against his well defined chest.  
**_"Hope you mind,  
I hope you mind,"  
_**I lowered my head , but he raised it with his index finger  
**_that I put down in words"_**  
He chuckled once more, his voice deep and rich.  
**_"how wonderful life is,_**  
**_Now you're in the world."_**  
He held the last note beautifully while we spun for the last time and he dipped me with the grace of a professional dancer.

"I. . .I can't believe it!" I stammered "that was beautiful."

"Well thank you," He smiled " I also thought it was quite good for on the spot."

I was completely blown away, he did that on the spot! I felt him lean in, our noses barely touching.  
"Oh" I sighed, still trying to catch my breath.

"I. . .wow. . .I. .I think I'n in love." I smiled. I really hated lying, but it was half true. I liked him, not loved him. . . I think. However it still felt wrong and God I feel shitty. Oh man if Rox found out I'd never here the end of it. . . But . . wait that hypocrite he's with Axel! HA. . . Oh. . . I felt the Dukes breath against my lips.

"I'm in love with a young , handsome, talented Duke." His smile falterd a bit as the last word was said.

"Duke. . . I'm no Duke." I laughed he's not serious, of course He's the Duke. Why else would he be here?

"I'm a writer." A what. He looked confused.

"A writer?!" I asked .

"Yes a writer. Axel said-"

"Axel!" Oh no, He couldn't be. . ." You're not one of Axels Oh-so-Talented , charming tragically broke proteges?!" He looked at me for a splitsecond before turning his gaze to the floor.

"Well you could say that, yes." Oh God!

"I'm gonna kill him, you . . . you have to go. . .now!"

-- -- --

"PULL ME UP !! PULL ME UP!" Axell yelled as he was dragged up , only to be greeted with an angry Roxas "PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK!!"

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked coldly.

"Umm practising for a play baby." Axel said trying to convince Roxas as he stood up, towering over the short blond.

"Sure. I believe you thousands wouldn't, but I do." Roxas said sarcastically

"But , Baby you know I only have good intentions." Axel wound his hands around Roxas's waist " and If I may add, you looked absolutely adorable singin' your little song tonight."

Roxas smiled, " Mhmm, keep sweet talkin' you honry bastard, I know what you want."

"Oh baby that hurts." Axel pretended to be shot through the heart.

"Oh too bad, now com'ere! I've had a long day." Roxas said pulling his secret lover into a passionate kiss.

"**THE DUKE!!**" Their precious kiss was interupted.

"Who in the hell. . . " Axel looked pissed and confused.

"Sora!!" It both dawn on them.  
"Come we have to get down there!" Axel started to climb down to an open window, and nodded to Roxas, Deymx and Zexion to follow him.

End chap 2

Dun Dun Dun Duuunn what will happen next? Did Riku get out of the room, if not how will he? those questions will be answered and more in the next chapter of : . . . Ile de Destinee!!  
Wow that sounded like a really bad ending for a cartoon...  
Anyway pplease pleasse review i'm sick of all the hit and runners! Ya you know who you are reading the story then leaving!! Please review all I want is feedback sooo um ... just go and click that purple button ... i dont know maybe add the story to faves...just some hints from a desprate Author... please i promise to pay the person who reviews with ... INVISIBLE MUNNY!! YAY okay now I'm done sooo se ya next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this took quite a long time to get out because of my stupid Job and my laziness. Hehe Well I promise not to procrastinate anymore . . . Oh and from here on out the story will drift way from the Moulin Rouge just a bit, so get ready for some twists and turns for our lovely couple(s).

So you can start reading now. . . . . . Have fun!!

* * *

**Recap: **Roxas smiled, " Mhmm, keep sweet talkin' you horny bastard, I know what you want."

"Oh baby that hurts." Axel pretended to be shot through the heart.

"Oh too bad, now com'ere! I've had a long day." Roxas said pulling his secret lover into a passionate kiss.

"**THE DUKE!!**" Their precious kiss was interrupted.

"Who in the hell. . . " Axel looked pissed and confused.

"Sora!!" It both dawned on them.  
"Come we have to get down there!" Axel started to climb down to an open window, and nodded to Roxas, Demyx and Zexion to follow him.

* * *

Chapter Three

Riku's POV

"Oh my Duke Xemnas what a pleasant surprise!" I heard Sora say from my hiding place behind an armchair. You might be wondering why the hell I am behind an armchair trying my hardest not to get caught.

Well let's with five minutes prior ago. So I had just finished sing my song to Sora, and I don't want to brag or anything, but I think I did on hell of a good job. Maybe I should become a musician instead of a writer. . . .Shit now is not the time for a career change. Anyway Sora says that he loves me , which was a surprise and calls me the Duke. Well, I told him i wasn't the Duke which is the truth, but he kind of freaked out. That kind of reaction was not expected at all, I mean h did say he loved me and on top of that he saw me. . um. . . exposed.

So he freaks out and tells me I 've got to leave. He goes to the door, opens it and sees the Duke outside. Anyway Sora tells me to hide and pushes me behind an armchair, sitting on it just as the door opens. And that brings us back to present time.

I have got to find a way to get out of this mess. Man, what have I goten myself into? But i'v never been told that i was loved by some one. . . except family, and I think that I have fallen myself. . . No, I can't, we just met and . . . . . .

"NO!" Sora's yell brought me out of my thoughts.

"No?" I heard the Duke question Sora's outburst.

"No, I'm fine, Duke why don't you come over here?"Sora asked sweetly, Fortunately this gave me a chance to get to the door, But I stopped short. Turning to give Sora one last look,I saw him embarrassing the Duke , That stung even though I knew it was an act. That's when Sora looked up at me, letting go of the Duke he slid to the floor, and began to sing.

"My Gift is my song ,  
And this ones for you"

He began running his hands up the Dukes legs, as he slowly came to stand again.

"And you can tell everybody,  
that this is your song"

He. . .Sora was singing my song. Does this mean he really does love me. God, His voice sounds beautiful, I just want to sweep him off of his feet and carry him off somewhere (preferably into bed... but that's another story hehehe).

" Hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind "

Sora looked at me over the Dukes shoulder and smiled sweetly at me. He Does! He actually loves. At this moment I could die a happy man. . . .I think that I. . .Love . . him to. Wow, it's such an amazing feeling.

"That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is . . . ."

He sang softly as his hands ran over the Dukes shoulders.

"Now your in the world  
That was from the play Spectacular Spectacular."

Shit. . . .I'm supposed to get out of here. Giving Sora one last smile I crept towards the door, opening it slightly I noticed the Duke's bodyguard. . .Fuck how am I supposed to get out now! Closing the door I crept quickly back to the armchair, and held my breath hoping I wouldn't get caught.

"Oh Duke do you know. . "

"Know what?" The Duke looked confused

"**WHAT**!" Sora's face became distraught "don't toy with my emotions! You know very well!!" Wow, Sora that was some bad acting right there.

"What?" He looked even more confused

"**OUT**! Get out now!" Sora pushed the Duke outside and shut the door

I got out of my hiding place and faced Sora, but I noticed how flustered he looked when he turned to me.

"Do you know how much trouble we could have been in if you were caught! DO YOU?!" Sora walked closer to me while trying to hide his obvious discomfort. His forehead glistened with sweat and his face was drained of all colour.

"Umm you okay?" I asked softly

"I'm Fin- " Sora collapsed onto my chest. Luckily my arms caught him before he hit the floor. However as fate would have it on our way to the bed to lay him down I tripped bringing us both down on the bed with a thump.

Just as that happened to Duke walked in. I'm dead now, Oh my God, goodbye world. Axel I'm sorry we couldn't get your play into production. My life is over. . .

" Umm. . Hi. . " that was not a smart thing to do, God now I'm really done for. . .

"What's going on here?!"

"oh. . " Oh God he's awake, please cover for us. . "Duke we were just practising a scene from the play"

"Oh. . . I see" He believed it! , Ha I'm gonna live "Well where are the others and where is Kairi?"

Oh shit what are we gonna--

As if on cue Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion waltzed into the room an d began to take over.

"Oh excellent acting Sora your doing a wonderful job" Roxas said walking over to us and clapping his hands together. The was a slight flash in his eyes, our signal to play along. Thankfully Sora caught on in a second.

"Why thank you my dear brother." Sora said as fakely as possible. God what is with the bad acting is he trying to gt us caught?!

"Well now that were all here lets continue with the other scenes!" Axel said delightedly.

"I've got the music !" said Demyx pulling out a CD.

". . . . ." Wow I was awwed that was when the Duke spoke up.

"umm Hello What is going on here!"

"OH Duke I didn't see you there! Well were having a last minute rehearsal for our play Spectacular Spectacular. " Axel said as he swung an arm around the Dukes shoulders only to have it shrugged off.

"I see well where is Kiari? Hmm?"

"Uh well you see--"

"I'm here" The door swung open and Kiari walked in "Ah Duke your here"

"Oh Good your Here! Well now that your here we can continue with our practice for our play Spectacular Spectacular! The Duke is here to watch because he is going to ahem. . . invest." A flash in another pair of baby blues and Kiari caught on.

"Our. . Oh yes Spectacular Spectacular! Well is Marluxia the writer here?"

"Oh Kiari. . the cats out of the bag, He knows that Riku is the writer and the Duke has already committed it to memory. Haven't you Duke !" Axel said still standing beside the Duke, while pointing a long finger at me.

"Ah I see well I hope your practise is going as planned." Kiari said with a fake smile and a look in her eye that said 'I-will-kill-you-all-after-he-leaves'

"Yes, well about the play" everyone turned in unison to face Duke Xemnas "What is it about?"

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT?!" Kiari acted enraged "Well . . .Riku will tell you"

What! that bitch. . I can't believe this! Okay. . . okay be calm a story Gawd I need inspiration. I quickly took a look around the room.

"It's . about . . a uuh, It's set in Hollow Bastion" I spotted a mural of a castle "and it's about a beautiful singer who works at a club and one day the club is bought by an evil rich man . . . " Oh crap I'm running out of ideas. . come on, come on. . What to do . . think Riku . . I got it!

"So in order to save the club the new owner must be seduced. But," I looked at Sora and he smiled "On the night seduction a penniless musician--"

"THAT'S ME!!" Demyx Shouted happily.

"A penniless musician trying to get a job at this club. But when he arrives he is mistaken for the evil owner. And they fall in love, He gets the job. But they have to hide their love, because the Owner is also in love with this singer. One day the Musician finds a magical sitar that only tells the truth-- "

"That would be me." Axel interrupted, he turned to Roxas

"**Do-Do **You are sexy."Roxas blushed , He strode over to Kiari "**Do-Do**You are ugly." Kiari raised a hand to hit Axel, but he ducked over to Demyx just in time.  
"**Do-Do **You are horny." Everyone snickered when Demyx blushed a beat red, Axel turned to Zexion "**Do-Do** You will get some."

Axel then turned to Duke Xemnas. My heart stopped NO Axel don't--

**"Do-Do**you are an ass--mm" Roxas leaped forward and put a hand over Axel's big mouth before the rest could be spoken. Xemnas cocked an eyebrow as Roxas offered an apologetic smile before dragging Axel back to the group.

"Oh I get it and the sitar gives the game away"

"YES!" We all shout

"So what about the end?"

"Ahem. . . the singer and musician are pulled apart by an evil plan"

"But in the his song is heard" Sora added

"and their love is just to strong, Becuase the song the owner is driven out."

"I am the evil owner" Kiari spoke and stepped forward, while Axel, Dem, Sora, And Roxas bowed.

"Oh Kiari no one could ever" Sora started.

"Play the owner like you could!" Roxas finished.

"No one is going to!" Kiari chuckled.

"Hmm. . . well generally I like it." The Duke said happily.

"Marvelous, Come let's leave this practise and go to my office to discuss the paperwork." Kiari said and grabbed the Duke by his hand and pulled him out of the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Immediately following the Dekes leave we invited all the dancers at the Ile de Destinee to come back for a party at Axel's.

But as the Party raged on around me I couldn't get my mind off of Sora. I wonder if he's thinking about me? I left the party and headed for the roof. As I got to the roof I noticed a figure sitting on the edge. If I'm quiet enough--

CRUNCH

"Shit!" That voice was familiar. The person jumped up and turned around. . . .Sora?

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"I. . . It's fine"

"It was too loud down there and I wanted to find you, to thank you for the job"

"Oh . .yeah that. Your very talented."

"Thanks. . . "

"Well I'll be going, we um both have a big day tomorrow"

"Wait"

"Yeah?"

"When we were . . " Please don't say . . . " You said you loved me"

"Heh Riku, I'm paid to make you believe what you want to believe"

"Oh I see" That hurt . . .

"Riku I can't fall in love. . ."

"Can't ! . . . But why , A . . . .A life without love thats terrible!"

"No a life on the street is" Sora tried to walk past me but I grabbed his hand.

"All you need is love!"

"Now your just being cheezy" Sora smirked.

"But all you need is love!"

"But I got to eat you know!"

I laughed . . . . well if he wasn't going to break easily I'll just have to use one of my lines! Well song lines that is . . .

"I was made for lovin' you baby and you were made for lovin' me."

"You are the cheesiest man alive!" Sora poked me in the chest "And the only way on lovin' me baby is if you pay a lovely fee." Sora crossed his arms and pouted when I wouldn't let go.

"Come on just one night!" I put a hand on his arm.

"No way cause you can't pay" He poked again.

"Please in the name of love, one night in the name of love" I do believe I'm winning.

"That is quite enough"

"I'll sing again . . "

"Don't."

I pulled him into a hug and sang softly into his ear as he squirmed.

"Love lifts us up where we belong,"  
"On a mountain high where the eagles fly"  
"We should be lovers"

Sora froze I pulled back his were eyes wide. It looked almost as though he was considering it.

"No" He whispered "We can't do that"

I sang louder "We should be lovers, and thats a fact."

Sora smiled weakly "I know how Roxas feels now, But nothing will keep us together"

Ha I knew there was something between them, And . . . wait did I just win. I did I won and amen to that I'm parched. And oh God I now am in possession of the most beautiful being on the face of this earth!

"We could steal time"

Sora's smile go wider " I'll be looking forward to that" For some reason I found it a great oppertunity to belt out Whitney Houston.

"Because I . .ei . . I will always love youuuuuu"

"Heh you Sir are . . " Sora poked me once more, yet it was softer this time "Going to be bad for business. ." Sora pulled me forward soundly and crashed our lips together, that's when the world around me melted away. The feel of his soft supple expert lips moving with mine sent chills of electricity throughout my body. When the kiss ended I just couldn't move, touching my lips one last time I finally noticed Sora calling me.

"Come on Whitney, I'll give you more inside" Sora chuckled as he sauntered away. Life I feel is about to get ten times better, I decided as I ran to catch up.

Yay it's finally over . . . .Ah HAND CRAMP!!  
But you can make it better by reviewing, please no hit and runners !!  
I can't take it anymore!! just push the purple button


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this also took a long time to get out but . . . I hope you all um like this very short installment to the story. Two things to say about this: Past and its in Readers Point of View. Well that's all I have to say for now soo enjoy your quick read.

* * *

**Recap: **"Because I . .ei . . I will always love youuuuuu"

"Heh, you Sir are . . ." Sora poked me once more, yet it was softer this time "Going to be bad for business." Sora pulled me forward soundly and crashed our lips together, that's when the world around me melted away. The feel of his soft supple expert lips moving with mine sent chills of electricity throughout my body. When the kiss ended I just couldn't move, touching my lips one last time I finally noticed Sora calling me.

"Come on Whitney, I'll give you more inside" Sora chuckled as he sauntered away. Life I feel is about to get ten times better, I decided as I ran to catch up.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Hmm that. . . was. . . amazing." Sora sighed as he leaned back against Riku's bare chest, in their propped up position on Riku's bed.

"I wouldn't mind going again." Riku said as he repositioned his back against the head board of his bed.

"Slow down there cowboy I need to rest and then we'll go for another four rounds. Deal?"

"Hmm sounds nice to me. . . "

"Sora tell me . . ." Riku started.

"Yes . . .?"

"Tell me. . . why . . well um . . . how . ." Riku scratched the back of his neck nervously as he searched for the right words. Sora turned in his lap so that he was facing Riku and placed a hand on his cheek to sooth him.

"It's okay I know what your asking about." Sora Gave him a smile and Riku nodded "Well promise you won't laugh . . . But I have two dreams in my life, one is always and will always be to become an actor and the other . . ."

Sora stopped and his face fell, he looked as though he didn't want to continue .

"Sora it's okay you . . . don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I do. You . . . you need to know, the second . . ." he gave a weak smile ". . . well first let me explain something. Roxas and I we have no last name. We don't have any other family than ourselves; it's really just the two of us. We don't belong to anyone, when we were born nobody came to claim us , so just like all the orphans we were sent here."

"You were sent to prostitution and slavery!"

"Huh, Oh Gods NO! We were, well Roxas and I were kind of adopted . Master Ansem, he adopted us without legal documents so tes we technically supposed to be slaves, but he had always cared for us more, I guess it's cause he didn't have a son and we were the youngest to ever be sent to this place."

"I'm still confused what were the other kids then?"

"Hmmph, I see well Kiari's father owned the brothel. He passed a law that any persons under the age of seventeen were to be considered servants maids call it whatever you want. But once you turned seventeen then you got sort of a . . . promotion. You were taught to . . . entertain."

"I think I kinda get it now. . ." Riku said as he twirled the tip of one of Sora's spikes between his fingers.

"But Roxas and i weren't maids, we were you know unofficial sons of Master Ansem. Anyway the point is we were safe well that was up until his death. When he passed the Ile de Destinee went into a slump and those were some dark times. Rox and I were only fifteen at the time and the new owner . . . he changed the law . . ."

"Wait! what?!"

"Yeah none of us could be believe it either . . .he lowered the age to fourteen and that meant Rox and I got promoted . . . Kiari couldn't do anything about it she couldn't inherit the business for another year."

"Bastard!"

"Yeah that's when Roxas and I decided to take matters into our own hands and wells thats why we sing and dance instead of the _usual. _Well our clients do make requests and they are always fulfilled, because at the Ile de Destinee all your fantasies come true . . . Oh I got off topic, sorry."

"No it's fine it was interesting."

"Hmm" Sora hummed "Well when Master Ansem passed he left a document for Rox and Myself stating who and where our parents and our other brother is. Heh, well kiari's old estate burned to the ground and nothing was saved . . .well except for the people inside."

"Amazing . . . " Riku sighed sarcastically

"HA, I know , well if you haven't guessed already my second dream is to find my parents and my brother. Well it's mainly to find a place to belong."

"Oh wow that's deep"

"Why thank you" Sora smiled.

"But you already have a place where you belong" Sora cocked an eyebrow "Actually you have two places . . . one is right here" Riku pointed to his heart "and the other is right here in my arms"

Sora's face broke into a wide smile that stretched from one ear to the other as he pulled Riku into a tight hug. "Oh my god that was sooo cheesy but I feel much better thanks." he gave Riku a quick peck.

"that's what I'm here for babe" Riku smiled and dipped his head in to capture Sora's supple lips.

"Mmm . . . So enough about me. what about you?" Sora said breaking their kiss.

"About me huh . . . well mine isn't interesting at all, but here is a quick summary up til now. kay you ready?

"Yep go!"

"Alright when my father and mother loved each very much they-"

"You can skip that part you know" Sora said blushing

"I'm just teasing, alright here it is. I pretty much had a normal childhood minus my old man , He passed away before I was born soo I never knew him. well as I said everything was normal . . . up until I was thirteen , that's when I discovered my liking for men. That's also when my mother decided she needed to set me up with _a_ _nice boy_ . Those were the five worst years of my life. So once i hit eighteen i moved out and went to university and now four years, a diploma and an assignment later I find myself sitting in bed with a gorgeous brunet. So now that you know how bout those rounds?"

"Screw me now talk to me later."

"I like how you think!"

"I know what else you like." Sora muttered.

End of Chapter Four

wooh yay it's longer than I thought . . . and I know some of you are going why is it rated M . . . well when I grow some balls I'll put in a lemon but it'll be my first sooo I'm gonna practise first sooo Review and i may grow balls sooner ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone again sorry for taking such a long time to get this out…However the good news is that I finished the entire story. And now it just needs to be typed up soooooo be proud you'll be getting one chap after another…though it may take around two weeks for each cause well I don't have DIRECT access to a PC so please bear with me for the time being anyway…

ON TO THE STORY!!! Oh and more good news I made a lemon and LOOK I have balls now *swing swing* HA HA there's no censor cause were in a M rated Fic.

**Recap:**

"I'm just teasing, alright here it is. I pretty much had a normal childhood minus my old man, He passed away before I was born soo I never knew him. Well as I said everything was normal . . . up until I was thirteen, that's when I discovered my liking for men. That's also when my mother decided she needed to set me up with _a_ _nice boy_. Those were the five worst years of my life. So once I hit eighteen I moved out and went to university and now four years, a diploma and an assignment later I find myself sitting in bed with a gorgeous brunet. So now that you know how bout those rounds?"

"Screw me now talk to me later."

"I like how you think!"

"I know what else you like." Sora muttered.

Chapter Five

"Come on, Sora hurry up the Duke just walked in lets go, lets go!"

"Rox this is **not** a good idea. You're hanging around Axel too much." I muttered as I crept down the hallway behind Roxas towards Kiari's office.

"Come on!" Roxas waved me over to a crack between the two doors.

"Shouldn't be doing this!"

"Shh it's the duke listen" I turned my attention to the crack

"_Yes, so as I was saying, the conversion of the Ile de Destinee will be very costly… so I was thinkind that as a contract Sora is bound to me … Exclusively."_

"Shit!" Roxas looked at me but I was too stunned to notice what he was saying. Oh God... NO! Kiari hat the hell do you think you're doing! Don't say yes...please don't say yes. God and of course it happens once I find happiness. Why the Fuck can't life ever be fair. Kiari come on we grew up together. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Roxy's hand on my shoulder; I turned my attention back to the Duke and Kiari.

_"Well I understand completely."_

I heard Kiari say. No...That BITCH! She just sold me out. I moved to get up. I'm gonna give this Bitch a piece of my mind and Xemnas, Heh Xemnas my foot is going SO far up his ass!! I felt Roxas's hand get a tighter grip.

"No don't, Come on lets get out of here." He whispered. I could see that he would be chewing Kiari out before the day was over.

---Inside the Office---

"Thank you Kiari, you may now transform you precious Ile de Destinee as you like. Just remember I hold the deeds."

"Yes I'll keep that in mind Duke Xemnas" She smiled sweetly.

---

"That Little Conniving Bitch," Roxas spat as he paced back and forth. "We even grew up together...'course she could be getting revenge because her father loved us more. God I want to rip her head off"

"Hey, hey calm down you'll wear a whole in the floor" Axel said, stopping Roxas's movements "But this is easy. All we have to do is make sure you never leave with him!"

"So how do we do that exactly?" I said blowing my nose and wiping my eyes.

"Well that is Riku's job. **You** are a main character and it's your first acting gig so you'll be needing lot's of...ahem **Help** from the writer to **satisfy** your curiosity" Axel smiled like a Cheshire cat "Just like how I'll be needing Roxy to help me memorize my lines until I'm **completely** satisfied."

"Please let me leave before you start satisfying those needs" I begged. Ugh I can remember the last time all too well.

"That last time was NOT my fault so. But if you don't want to see anything I suggest you leave, He's giving me those hungry eyes. Oh don't forget that cast and crew dinner tonight!" Roxas called.

"I won't be going!" I called back as I left Axel's apartment. No I am definitely not going. I'll be waaay too busy with Riku. Speaking of Riku, I think I'll go and start satisfying my curiosity now.

--

Wow who would've thought it was soo easy to avoid Duke Xemnas, I mean really it's been a week. I never would have guessed he was soo.....Stupid! Axel was right..Oh my god Axel was right! He's never right...and Riku oh god Riku. I love him, and I love all the time we've stolen. Actually it's even more of a turn on. We could be caught at any moment and mmm... Wait if we get caught what would we do? What if he wants to leave? ..... Would I go with him? Would he ask me to? Would-

"This is turning out quite nicely isn't it?" Ugh the bastard is making small talk.

"Hm? Oh...yeah." I wasn't paying the Duke any attention. I am simply waiting for my scene NOT thinking about Riku-

"Um Excuse me..." Yay its Riku. Okay, so I was thinking about Riku.

"RIKU! Ahem....um I mean, yes?"

"Well I was wondering if we could work on the 'Lovers meeting at the Sitar Player's humble abode' scene later. I'm not quite um **satisfied** with how it's going and I would like your . . . **Input**." Hmm I know that smile Riku and I love the way your horny mind works. I also Love your-

"WAIT! I had planned a dinner for us at the Hotel Marie" Ugh you sicken me. Grr you stupid Bastard like I would ever give up the chance for hot mansex! Go die in a hole!!

"It's okay we don't have to do it tonight..."

"No! Duke Xmenas, I'm sorry but this is a very important scene. And . . . Riku we will be working on it until I am** completely**... satisfied. Okay?"

"Completely are you sure?"

"Yes, until I am so tired I can't stand." I returned Riku's knowing smile "Excuse me Duke."  
I started to walk towards our secret rendezvous spot on the balcony behind the curtains. Ooh I can't wait. Hmm completely satisfied, I definitely not be walking for a few days. I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Gotcha!" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear "Mmm I can't wait Sora.... you won't be walking anytime soon." I blushed and couldn't help but turn in his arms and giggle at the wolfish smirk on his face.

I brought his lips crashing to mine. I immediately giggled again and allowed his tongue entrance. Hmm Riku's kiss is amazing. God, I love everything about this man. Riku's tongue is exploring and re-exploring my mouth, sending little bolts of electricity everywhere on my body. God...it's like every time we kiss it gets better. Shit, I'm running out of breath. Riku broke our delicious kiss panting.

"So . . . you'll . . . . . be . . . coming. .?" He panted.

"Yes, multiple times." I smiled, and he chuckled.

"I know that, but I mean over to my place what time?"

"8:00, now go I can here them starting to call for you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, now go!" I giggled again when he gave me one last goodbye peck, then ran off. I turned in the other direction to walk away but I stopped when I saw a furious Kiari round the corner

"What the HELL do you think your doing?!" She spat. No... She couldn't know... could she?

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Y-You and HIM. The writer!"

"What! NO! It's nothing... There's nothing." God I hate lying.. There IS something...I-I love him, very much.

"Sora, Please the Duke is trying to make you a star. He's given you everything you need. END IT!"

"No-NO I won't!! Cause there's nothing"

"**I SAW YOU TOGETHER!!!**"

No NO NO NO NO!! This can't be happening No oh my. . . . I can feel the tears starting to form, My vision blurred. I-I'm going to have to end it. Riku . . .

"Sora, If you don't go to the Duke, He's going to leave. And I can't let that **happen**. **You** can't let that happen. You know that if it does . . . everyone will blame you. Roxas will be so disappointed. Sora this is our chance, it's your dream! End it!"

No, no they won't blame me will they? Oh God I have to sleep with the Duke. What about Riku? No, what if he leaves me because I have to sleep with the Duke? My mind didn't stop turning. It didn't stop thinking about all the possibilities, everything that could happen. It didn't stop until I was crying, I can feel the pain in my chest and the prickle in my throat. Another coughing fit is coming. One cough, Two coughs . . . . . it's getting worse . .Four cou-

"Shit! No SORA!" I could faintly make out Roxy's voice and some footsteps getting closer, then everything went black. "He won't be awake for tonight." I heard distant voice say, sounds like Doc Vexen. Blackness.

I could feel a light prick on my arm. A needle. More medication.

"Ms. Kiari, Roxas. He's dying. . . I-I'm sorry"

"No. . . . ."

"Rox, you can't tell him. The show must go on"

"You BITCH! He's my brother. Don't you dare think you can tell me what to do"

Dying? Who-

--

Hmm what am I going to do? I have to tell Riku. . . But. . . This is gonna hurt so much. I don't want to leave him. I want him to stay a-and help me find where I belong. I want him!

"Sora?"

"Hn? Yes, Riku?" Riku came over to the bed and sat down

"Where were you last night?" He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed my fingers. He's looking for reassurance.

"I wasn't with the Duke if that's what you were thinking." I smiled "I was sick."

"You don't have to lie." He said that rather quickly. No . . . he doesn't believe me.

"I'm not." I turned my head and pouted, hoping he would drop the topic.

"Sora. . . come on we both know there is something else bothering you. You can tell me." I sighed; guess there's no way around it.

"IhavetosleepwiththeDuke."

"What? One more time a little slower." Riku smiled.

I could feel the tears well up again

"I have to sleep with the Duke, on opening night or else he's leaving. And it will be all my fault if he leaves. And everyone will blame me. . . and you won't get your big break, and Roxas will b-be mad an-and you'll do something stupid 'cause I know you don't want me to and and. . . . ." I could feel the tears falling; I could feel Riku's warm arms wrap me up in a tight hug. I could feel his lips on my cheeks, kissing away my tears.

"Shh Shh its okay, no one will blame you-" He whispered into my ear. No, he doesn't get it. I pushed myself away from him and redressed myself.

"We have to end it . . . everyone knows, Riku. Kiari knows, and what if the Duke find out?"

"He won't, you don't have to leave. I know we-we'll write a song and every time you sing it o-or hum it you'll remember how much we love each other."

I kneeled back on the bed kissed his forehead.

"Riku somethings just aren't that easy." I turned and left his apartment. Another tear slipped down my cheek.

Chap End

Wow what a sad chap I wrote. . . .  
oohh and guess what this is the SECOND LAST chapter  
Muwhahahaha. . . . *cough cough*  
Hmm I've been noticing that ...I REALLY hate Kiari  
It might just be me but...well, if you don't hate her now you'll hate even more at the end of the next chapter.  
Which is the LAST, by the way. Not gonna say much about it, except it has my wonderful twist so it won't end like the movie.  
Muwhahahhahahaha....  
please review it's killin' me!!! I promise you a wonderful ending AND an epilogue!!


	6. Chapter 6

Wheee another chap and guess what I lied! I have another chap after this before the epilogue which by the way contains my very first lemon. But you'll still hate Kiari more at the end of this short chapter. So all I have to say is read it and review it please!

**IMPORTANT:**  
Oh I thought I'd let you readers know that the rest of the story is all in Riku's Point of View.

* * *

Recap:

"We have to end it . . . everyone knows, Riku. Kiari knows, and what if the Duke find out?"

"He won't, you don't have to leave. I know we-we'll write a song and every time you sing it o-or hum it you'll remember how much we love each other."

I kneeled back on the bed kissed his forehead.

"Riku something's just aren't that easy." I turned and left his apartment. Another tear slipped down my cheek.

* * *

Chapter Six

I never realized how easy it is to please Sora, well that is until yesterday. Yesterday I finished our song and he was sooo happy that we had four rounds of hot make up sex. Ah jeez I can't believe opening night is tomorrow.

"So this is the scene where the Musician writes a secret song for the Singer, so that they will always remember their love. So lets take it from your line Sora."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see one of the former dancers- Larxene, I think that's her name, walk over to the Duke. She's trouble, she never does anything until you ask for the millionth time and then she stares at you like she's gonna electrocute you with her mind. Ugh creeper.

"That's good, you're doing great. So the sitar, thats you Axel, falls from roof and says The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. So lets start the ending and we'll go through it once." Larxene was whispering something to him now and I could see him getting phyically angrier and angrier.

---With the Duke---

"Hmm this ending makes no sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why would the singer go with the writer... whoops I mean the musician. Goodbye."

---

"AHEM!" everyone's head turned toward the Duke "I don't like this ending!"

"Well why not? Duke Xemnas I'm sure we can work something out. . ." Kiari tried to calm him down. What the hell is he talking about! My ending is fine. Stupid Bastard.

"I don't understand why the singer would end up with the musician, if the owner who is offering a life time of security. . . That's real love! Once the Musician has satisfied his lust he'll just leave the singer with nothing. Ahem suggest that in the end the singer chooses the owner." Xemnas had a stern look on his face . . . shit... He couldn't have figured it out.

"UM EXCUSE ME!?" all attention turned to Axel "What the FUCK do you think your doing?! I know your paying for this production but Riku is NOT going to change the ending. Besides what your saying makes no sense! The play is about love, NOT empty sex and money to keep you safe. It's about taking risks and finding your happy ending!"

"I DON'T CARE!! WHY SHOULDN'T THE SINGER CHOOSE THE OWNER?!" This bastard has pushed my **last** nerve.

"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! . . . Her I-I mean he doesn't love her, the owner . . ." Shit! What have I done now, Oh God. Come on Sora say something. . .

"Oh I get it. Kiari, this ending **will** be rewritten. . **With** the singer choosing the owner. . And **without** the lover's secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for opening that night" WHAT! NO!! I--

"But my dear Duke Xemnas, Th-that's impossible! No one-"

"Kiari! Oh the poor Duke is being treated appallingly." W-what is he thinking "And these silly writers let their imaginations run away with them all the time." I watched as Sora walked closer to the Duke. What. I-imagination! N-no Sora!

"Now, why don't you and I have a little . . . Supper and in the morning we'll let Kiari know how we would like the story to end." Sora smiled. Sora please, I beg you. I watched as Sora walked away and I followed his same path a few minutes later. It didn't take long to find him. Walking into is dressing room, I wrapped my arms around his small waist, rested my head on his shoulder and whispered.

"I don't want you to sleep with him. . ." I heard a sniffle before Sora answered.

"He could ruin everything we worked so hard for . . ." He sighed "It's for us. Riku you promised you wouldn't do this."

He leaned back into the hug.

"It'll be alright. . I know it will" He moved his hands to remove mine "He's waiting"

"No, NO Sora I love you, I love you so much please." I gave small butterfly kisses to the back of his neck.

"Riku . . . Come on. . ." He sighed again before whispering our song " I will love you baby, always. . . and I'll be there forever and a day, always . . . I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. . .And I know when I die you'll be on my mind and I love you always. . ."

I dropped my arms and Sora turned to face me. I guess It's time for me to go . . . I gave one last caress to his cheek,

"Always. . ."

I turned and left . . . This is it . . . Sora, I put all my love and faith into you. God I-I'm so pissed, I wanna rip Xemnas a new one.

I guess it's time to wait . . . . .

Chap END

whoo that was short... Oh well less typing for me. However the next which is TRULY THE LAST CHAPTER is going to be lengthy, but only for my fingers.  
Oh my poor fingers... OH yes almost forgot:  
the song used was "Always" by Bon Jovi.  
Lovvvveee that song by the way oh ya . . .ONE last thing before I go to my nice cozy bed for some well needed rest

REVIEW!!! If you like it REVIEW!! if your don't that much I don't know REVIEW!! I you wanna tell me what you favourite colour is i don't care just REVIEW!! I my favourite colour is blue by the way... and White and Black don't count . . . they are shades....

Well (ta ta for now)


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo it's the last chapter haha I can't wait to see your reactions!! Oh but don't you fret there is an amazingly delicious epilogue with my wonderful lemon in it! Well that's all I have to say so on with the show...

* * *

Recap:

I dropped my arms and Sora turned to face me. I guess It's time for me to go . . . I gave one last caress to his cheek,

"Always. . ."

I turned and left . . . This is it . . . Sora, I put all my love and faith into you. God I-I'm so pissed, I wanna rip Xemnas a new one.

I guess it's time to wait . . . . .

* * *

Chapter Seven- The Finale

---That night—

"Shit…" I downed another glass of some drink whose name I couldn't even pronounce. God, Sora . . . I looked around the room. Everyone was here . . . well almost. Dem and Zex were readin' over the music, Axel was sitting on a chair with his leg nervously bouncing at a quick pace, Rox was curled up in his lap his face was drained of all colour. And Kiari, heh well of course the bitch wasn't here. The rest of the cast though . . . they were sitting just like myself waiting nervously. I looked back down at the rewritten ending. It made me sick . . . I heard the clack of heeled footsteps and looked up to see Larxene . . .

"Don't worry Shakespeare," She smiled, "You'll get you ending, once the Duke gets his . . . end . . . In" BITCH! I shoved her as far away from me as I could. Roxas was the first up and soon followed by everyone else.

"Bitch, get the fuck away from me." I spat, and then it dawned on me, "I saw you with the Duke. What did you say?" I was seeing red "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Don't touch me!" she replied coldly, this bitch is really testing my nerves now . . .

"TELL ME!" I got up out of my chair so fast it tipped back and hit the floor. Larxene just stared. That's when Roxas grabbed her arm and yanked her away. It looked odd though, Roxas being a full head shorter, on any other day I might of laugh but today was different.

"Hey, ENOUGH!" Roxas yelled "You get lost. You're only causing trouble."

" 'Ey!" everyone looked at her " Never fall in love for someone who sells themselves . . . cause it'll always end **bad**. That goes for you to Axel."

"We're doing **just **fine." Roxas said through clenched teeth. I've never see Axel this pissed before, his hands were clenched tightly and his knuckles were white.

"That's because he's **bought** you . . . you have to **love **him, who knows what he might do if you disobey . . . or. . . . Is he the bitch?" Larxene smirked, "You're free to leave anytime Rox unlike the rest of us…Oh wait I forgot you're waiting for mommy and daddy to come home-"

Nothing else was heard but a resounding slap. Never to this day have I seen Roxas cry, but there he was one of the toughest guys I knew and silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. No one moved . . . Even Axel was grounded. I watched as Larxene touched her cheek where it was quickly turning red . . . I watched horrified as fury filled her face and another slap was heard. Roxas's cheek turned bright red as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor with a thump. Axel was out of his trace as soon as he heard the second slap and was running over to the two. He roughly grabbed Larxene's arm and rushed her out slamming the door behind her, running as fast as he could he fell to his knees in front of Roxas and pulled him in tight. Axel looked up at me with a pained expression.

"Everyone go wait backstage . . . or . . . something . ." I heard shuffling of feet, and didn't move until the shuffle stopped, leaving the three of us in the room.

"Thanks." Axel said as he picked up Roxas and sat in a chair rocking him back and forth while trying to calm the sobs. I have to go . . . I can't stand it anymore. I laid a hand on Axel's shoulder and he looked up.

"I-I'm gonna go . . ." He gave me a quick nod ". . . um thanks Roxas." He didn't move so I walked out.

Once I got home I couldn't sleep. I just sat on the edge of my bed for God knows how long, just staring at the wall. . . I heard a knock but I ignored it . . .

Then my door slammed open and Sora ran inside. In a flash I was up and hugging him tightly when I heard his sobs.

"I-I couldn't do it, God Riku . . . I'm scared . . . I was so scared. I thought a-about you a-and and" Tears were streaming "I couldn't pre-pretend . . . and then, then he . . .he tried to- Riku I love you so much, so much it hurts."

He . . . oh God Sora, Always . . . I love you always. "It's okay shh it'll be okay" I said, he whimpered.

"Riku, I didn't wanna lie anymore, I don't wanna lie I just I just . . .!" I kissed away his tears, and held him tighter as he sobbed uncontrollably into my chest. He's crying so hard . . .

"Sora . . . Sora please it-it'll be okay. You don't have to lie anymore, we- we'll leave. We'll take Roxas and Axel and we'll all hop on a train and we'll go to Radiant Gardens and I'll introduce you to my mom and-and she'll get to see what a nice boy I've found . . .We'll go tonight . . ."

Sora smiled weakly, "But wh- the show?" he asked breathlessly . . . his face was pale and he was sweating.

"I don't care about the show! I care about you; we'll go and find your parents and your brother how bout that, I can leave the publishing company and we'll all just travel until we find them, just the four of us. How bout that?"

"Yeah," he smiled again "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Yeah," I kissed Sora . . . and it was like we hadn't seen each other in a long time. I could feel Sora's love pouring into it, he was giving it his all "Go now an-and make sure no one sees you, pack your things and meet me back here with Roxas, I'll go tell Axel. I'll be waiting for you."

---With the Duke---

"Kiari the show **will **end my way, and Sora **will** come to me when the curtain falls. . ."

"wh-" Kiari watching helplessly as Doc Vexen cleaned the cut on the Dukes forehead.

"Ow-watch it," Xemnas warned "Or the boy will die."

"Killed? Bu-"

"Killed." Xemnas smiled

---

---With Sora---

"Sora?" Sora turned at the sound of his name. But turned back to packing when he saw it was Kiari.

"Don't try and stop me!"

"You don't understand, He's going to kill Riku!"

"No. . ."

"The Duke is insane . . .Sora unless you sleep with him tomorrow night and do his ending, he'll order Riju to be killed."

"He can't scare us!!"

"He is a powerful man, you know he can and he will do it."

"Enough! Kiari we grew up together come on you have some power to help me. . . Help us. You haven't been much of a friend these past few months the least you can do is help us get out. I know how much you hate this Whore House so please. . ."

"Sora, I'm ready!" Roxas came running in with a suitcase in hand.

"You're dying Sora. . ."

"Wh-" Sora looked at Roxas "is this . . . it is, isn't it"

Roxas paled "Yeah." he ran over to his twin and hugged him.

"You said you- !" Sora cut him off.

"I'm dying." He whispered.

"Send Riku away, He'll leave if he believes you don't love him," Kiari "send him away, hurt him to save him."

"Get out Kiari! You've done enough." Roxas's voice cracked.

---

I heard a knock, running over to the door I ripped it open.

"Riku . . . I'm staying, I've found my home. It's here." What! Thats a lie!!

"No I don't believe you . . . y-you're lying"

"Hey, come on did you really think I loved you . . ." I backed up to the bed and sat down. No, no that's not right.

"Goodbye Riku . . . just go back home."

He kissed the top of my head and left. I just sat there, staring at the door.

I looked at the clock it was two hours until the start of the show.

No, this isn't what's supposed to happen. no, No, NO. I couldn't move. Never in my life have I been hurt so much as I have now. I can't go back to Radiant Gardens; I haven't even started my assignment. I feel so alone . . . . .

I looked at the clock again it's an hour and twenty minutes into the show. I sighed. I've made up my mind . . . . I looked at my still open door, then back to the clock...

I'm going . . . . I got up and grabbed my jacket and ran out the door as I put it on . . . My breath quickened with each step. With each step it brought me closer to the Ile de Destinee.

I reached the back doors and quickly formulated a plan. Sneak in, grab Sora, and get out. Great plan, I looked at my watch there was only the last thirty minutes left of the show. I have to move fast. 1 . . . okay gotta do this . . . 2 . . . I took in a gulp of air . . . 3. .Sora I love you!

I opened the door and ran inside; I turned left and then made a sharp right. Bumping into on of the crew members. He looked like he was gonna say something, but he just smiled and gave me thumbs up.

I was running again. Twenty-five minutes left. I could hear the singing getting louder. As I turned another corner, I stopped short I saw one of Xemnas's bodyguards with his back to me. SHIT! . . . . Think . . . . Think. I turned fast and crept past him in the other direction. I started running again my heart beating faster and faster.

I was behind the curtains now, and I could hear voices.

"Come on Dem, you know what I'm- Hang on I gotta go I'm almost on." AXEL . . .!

I picked up the pace, eighteen minutes. There's Dem . . .!

"Hey!" Dem turned.

"Shit . . ." he looked around before continuing "Riku? Wha..."

"Yeah . . . . I know. ." I felt like time slowed almost to a stop. I was covered in a cold nervous sweat.

"Here," I watched as Demyx took off his costume's shirt and vest "Come on! We don't have all night! Put it on and go get your singer...Mr. Musician!"

I grabbed the clothes and gave him mine. I rushed to put them back on, ten minutes.

"Thanks."

"No problem . . . everyone deserves to be happy . . . well 'cept Duke Mansex." I chuckled and headed off up the steps to get to the stage. There! I ran towards Sora.

"Sora!"

"Riku?! No NO! What are you doing here! Leave!" Sora wheezed. Somethings not right . . . I ran up to him.

"Tonight Ladies and Gentlemen the singer will be preforming without the musician, for . . . certain reasons. Open the curtains . . .!"

"Shit!" I whispered "Come on . . ." I grabbed Sora'a wrist, but it was to late the curtain went up exposing us. Then there was absolute silence.

It felt like an eternity before I heard Kiari's voice.

"Ha Ha, I am not fooled. He thinks he can trick me, but I see right through this disguise. this is the same penniless musician!" The audience 'oo-ed' and 'awed', I look at Sora's pained and embarrassed face. I see so. . This is how Sora wants it to be . . . I let go of his hand and walked down stage.

"I've been playing our tune . . But it looks like you stopped singing it a long time ago." The audience gasped.

"He's yours . . . ." Please Sora don't let me walk out. I slowly made my way further down the stage. I walked down the steps leading to the audience; I was dying with each step. I stopped for a moment in front of Duke Xemnas before continuing on down the center of the isle.

"See! this man doesn't love you, you see look! Watch him as he leaves the club! Tail hang low between his legs...Coward."

I heard a bang then Axel's voice, I stopped walking.

"SHIT...I GOT! THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE, AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!!"

I heard Sora's voice next. . .

**"I'll be there forever and a day, always.****  
If you told me to cry for you, I could  
if you told me to die for you, I would  
take a look at my face . . ."**

I turned our song . . .

**"There's no price I won't pay****  
to say these words to you."**

I heard him, he whispered but I heard him loud and clear "I Love You." Wha-, my feet started moving. I was walking again, but this time it was back to him.

**"Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice****  
But baby if you give me just one more try**  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines."

He paused. He's waiting . . . for me.

**"And I will love you baby always"**

He smiled and sung the next lines with me.

**  
"And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always. "**

The Audience erupted into a mass of cheering, clapping people. I'll get my ending! I crashed my lips into Sora's, and grabbed onto his waist as I felt him into the kiss. As I broke the kiss I could here the cast singing the ending song of MY ending. But I couldn't pay attention to what was going on around me. To me, it was just Sora and myself on stage. I smiled.

"I love you." I mouthed.

"Me too."

"I missed you."

Sora just nodded as a new set of tears began to fall. I looked at my watch, thirty seconds until the show is done.

----

The Duke was pissed . . . well that's an understatement. He wanted Sora. Sora was **his**, so he'll be the one leaving with him. The Duke stood up and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun.

"My ending! I'll get my ENDING! GIVE ME MY ENDING!!" He rushed forward.

Roxas watched as the Duke got closer to Riku. He ran. Roxas knew what would happen if that trigger was pulled.

"Don't you dare!" Roxas got there in time to give the Duke a surprise right hook. But the trigger was pulled as he fell.

---

Finally the curtains closed. It's over, it's all over! We can leave and God finally we did it! I kissed him and again quickly and Roxas came over to join us.

"You did it!" He smiled.

"No, WE did it!" I put a hand up to grasp his shoulder, but I stopped short "Roxas yo-your bleeding . . . Axel!"

"Wha- oh hey look at-" Roxas collapsed.

"NO NO NO" Axel grabbed him just before his head hit the floor. I looked back at the Sora quickly; his face was even paler than Roxas's. That's when I heard it. The one cough that escalated into three, four . . . five.

"Sora?"

"I'm fin-" I wanted as his eyes rolled back, he fell forward onto my shoulder. He gave one last cough. My shoulder felt wet. When I looked down, I saw small spots of red spreading through the fabric. Sora started wheezing.

"Sora? What's wrong, what's happening? What's the matter?"

"I-I'm dying. . ."

"What! NO! You can't I love you. . . .shh shh It's okay you'll be fine."

"Riku . . . prom-. . . promise . . me write our story. . . "

"I promise." my vision blurred, "No, Sora hang on you'll live I promise you that." Sora just smiled and shook his head.

"Axe" Axel looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes were red "Where's the nearest hospital?"

"F-four blocks. . ." I picked up Sora. Standing I looked at Axel.

"Come on!" He nodded and picked up Roxas who whined at the sudden movement.

"We can make it," I kissed Sora's forehead. I ran, I ran faster that I did to get here. I ran with Axel just footsteps behind me. I felt like I was never going to make it.

" Sora, Sora come on stay with me. Sora, Sora come on we made it." I ran through the entrance panting "Doctor! I need a Doctor!!"

---

One hour, It's been exactly one hour since the doctors took away Roxas and Sora. It's been one hour since Axel started pacing. One hour since I sat down in front of the operating room doors and started staring at the red light.

Come on, go off, Come on.

I looked at my watch, three hours.

"Excuse me," Axel and I turned. It was a Doctor.

"Are you family of Roxas . . ." I nudged Axel.

"Um no, not really. . . I uh. . It's complicated. Does being in love count?" He offer a small smile.

"No it's fine. I just came to inform you that Roxas is on his way to full recovery. You can visit him in room 813, uh thats down the hall to your left." The doctor returned the smile and started walking away. Axel nodded and ran down the hall.

"Uh Doc.?" He turned back at the sound of my voice," Um what about Sora?"

"And you are?"

"Riku, um . . . I uh"

"Yes, you came in with the other two. Well he'll be in for another two hours . . . Right now it's hard to tell. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I uh thanks." Come on Sora, live . . .

I heard footsteps retreating. Then I heard more steps coming closer.

"Shit! Um 'cuse me." I looked up . . . oh well that's unexpected. . .

"Uh Cloud?! Yo-you're Cloud Strife!" Wow he's much taller in person.

"Uh yeah, well I'm kind of in a hurry. Do you know where room uh . . . 8 . . . 813 is?" Roxas's room?

"Yeah it's down the hall on the left." I pointed and he yelled a 'thanks' as he ran past me.

I was waiting again, staring at the red light. Then I heard Axel's voice. That's odd. I raced down the hall and entered the room.

"Axe? Wha- I heard your voice from down the hall." Axel just pointed at Cloud, who was standing on the opposite side of Roxas's bed.

"He-He's the other one!" it took me a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Brother?" Axel nodded, "So what's the problem?"

This time Cloud spoke up, "I've come to take my brothers home." I'm happy that Roxas and Sora have found their brother, But we just got through one problem.

"Pardon me."

"I'm takin-" I cut him off.

"I heard you the first time," I sighed loudly as a felt a wave of anger wash over me "Look Mr. Strife, Axe and I have worked hard to earn their love. We worked so hard to give them a place to belong and now you've come along and your trying to take them away!"

"Look you they're my brothers and I have never seen their real faces except in posters. Besides whom do you think they'll want to leave with once they both wake up?" Roxas started to stir in his sleep.

"Shh it's alright I'm here" Axel grabbed his fingers and squeezed them gently. Roxas smiled weakly. But did not wake.

"Roxas." I heard Cloud whisper, "Axel how much do you want?"

Axel looked up confused, what is he trying to buy us off now?

"WHAT!? You can't pay me any sum of money. I will say this for the last time. I. WANT. ROXY!"

Cloud looked at me, but I shook my head.

"Then come with us." He said after a few minutes. Axel looked at Roxas before saying.

"If Roxas goes, I will." He leaned in and kissed Roxas's pale forehead. Again Cloud looked at me for my answer.

"Um is there a Riku St. Croix here?" I turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Yeah that's uh . . . me." I said, was this about Sora?

"Come with me then, you have a call from Radiant Gardens." I followed her down the hall to the nurses' station.

"Radiant Gardens?"

"Yes, Radiant Central Hospital." Ho-hospital, but the only person . . . Mom! I could feel all the colour draining from my entire body. I held my breath as I picked up the receiver.

"He-hello."

"Yes, hi Mr. St. Croix?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Almasy from Radiant Central Hospital. I regret to inform you that your mother has collapsed. We hope to find nothing wrong or serious. Currently we are taking ex-rays and running tests as we speak. However there are certain tests we may need to take that would require your permission, and we would need you in person to do so."

"Oh . . ." God why now . . . Mom please get better.

"Yes, well we contacted your place of work and we also set up an extension on your paper as well as a first class train ticket to come back home. I suggest you go pack now because the train leaves with in the hour."

"Oh . . ." Mom.

"Yes, so we'll have some one pick you up at the station once you arrive in Radiant Gardens. Goodbye Mr. St. Croix and I hope you have a safe journey. Click." I'm leaving . . .

"Oh . . ." I looked up as I put the receiver back down "Nurse, c-could I have a pen and some paper?"

"Um sure, here you go." I muttered a 'thanks' as I took the items and slowly made my way back down the hall to Roxas's room. When I walked through the door I immediately sat down in a chair.

"Riku, Everything alright?" I looked at the piece of paper then shook my head. It took me a minute to find my voice.

"M-my mom collapsed . . . They're sending me back to Radiant Gardens within the hour." I looked at Axel. No one said anything. No one could say anything. I looked down at the paper again, and then I began to write.

Dear Sora,

I am so sorry I couldn't be the first person you saw when you opened your beautiful eyes.  
While you were in your last hour of operation, I got a call from Radiant Central Hospital. My  
mother collapsed. They then told me that they had already bought me a train ticket to go  
back home. The train leaves when you get out.

I'm so so sorry and you know I love. I'll never forget you or the amazing memories you've  
given me. I hope you like your new last name. Oh and tell Cloud that he looks taller in  
person. And I wish you all the best luck on finding the place where you belong.

Love always, forever and a day,

Riku St. Croix

"Axe I . . . have to leave now, promise me you'll give this to Sora?" He took the note and nodded.

"It was nice making a new friend. Keep in touch. And good luck." _I nodded in return and with that I left the hospital. I'll wait; Sora will find me . . . so I'll wait . . ._

Several months have past since that dreadful day and I find myself here typing up a story. **Our** story. A story about **love**. A love that will last **forever and a day.**

**The end.**

**----**

"Alright done. Let's spell check and then I can finally send my paper over to the editor's." I sat back in my chair, I was finally done. I promised you I'd write our story and I did. Be proud of me Sora where ever you are. I heard a knock at my dorm room door. (1)

"Coming." I reluctantly got up and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it. What . . . . . How did . . . .

"I'm home." I was shocked. There he was standing outside my dorm room door. Tears running down his face. My face broke into a wide smile and I grabbed him hugging him tight to my chest; just to make sure he was real and wouldn't leave again.

"Yeah, Welcome home." I kissed his forehead. Sora, My Sora is alive and well and hugging me. My life is complete.

"I got your note. And I've finally found where I belong. . ." He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his waist "Here in your arms" Then he placed his hand right over my heart and it's pace quickened even more. I heard him giggle and watched as his cheeks turned red.

He smiled wide," And here in your heart. I love you Riku, always"

I returned his smile "Forever and a day."

THE UNOFFICIAL END!!!

OMG I finished a story!! Well it was fun, not gonna lie. well let's get down to business and explain some things

(1)= Riku is living in his companies dorm... they get free meals  
Yes Riku's mom recovered however her time was put on a limiter.  
Yes I will tell you what happens with everyone in the epilogue.  
I chose the last name St. Croix cause I had a good childhood friend with that name... unfortunately he moved.. I miss ya buddy!!  
Hmmm I think I covered -- oh yes the Epilogue will be the OFFICIAL end.  
Well that's all! That's it! lemme know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated.

ciao!

ClIk


	8. Epilogue

**Yes it's finally here my debut lemon…hope you like it and the rest of my quirky epilogue… well here it goes . . .**

**Oh and instead of it being in Riku's or Sora's point of view I put it in third person.**

**ANNNDD just to help you guys out I'll bold my authors notes on bold.**

Epilogue

"Mmm" Sora moaned into the passionate kiss, as they stumbled further into the room. Riku broke the kiss smiling.

"Mmm amazing, God I love you. Shit the door, Sora shut the door" Riku said panting slightly. His eyes had turned to a darker shade of aquamarine within seconds. Sora ran over to the door, closing and locking it he turned back to Riku smiling. A second later he was attached to Riku's lips again.

"Mm Sora?"

"Nn wha?"

"How'd you get here?"

another open mouth kiss.

"Rox . . and Axe ... mnn drove me.. and there probably doing what we **should** be doing. Now . . . where were we . . ." Sora started as he broke another kiss.

"Right about here." Riku finished and picked up Sora, carrying him over to his bedroom and dropping him on the mattress. Sora giggled, as Riku climbed up his body. After a quick kiss Sora started undoing the buttons on Riku's shirt, as he ran his fingers lightly over Sora's clothed chest. Riku paused a moment only to let Sora pull off his shirt. He shivered as Sora ran his teasing fingers up his arms and over his shoulders. Riku leaned in and gave Sora's lips a quick chaste kiss.

Sora gasped as his chest was exposed to the cold air in the room. That's when Riku saw his scar, a short thin line of lightened skin running diagonal across his stomach and down to his hip. Sora blushed and covered the scar with his hands.

"Hey, don't cover it." Riku cooed as he kissed Sora. He ran his fingers down Sora's sides. Sora gasped and wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders, Riku took this chance to let his tongue sweep across Sora's soft lips and into his mouth. As their tongues battled for domination, Riku's fingers quickly found Sora's scar. He raised his free hand to Sora's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it gently, he whispered into Sora's ear.

"The fun is just about to begin."

Sora giggled again, his hands going straight for Riku's pants, however his advance was stopped half way when Riku found a tender spot on his neck. he whimpered, then took pleasure in the moan Riku made as he ground their hips together. Riku smiled and licked the spot a couple times before grazing his teeth over it. He started to smirk again when he felt Sora shudder into his touch.

"Riku" Sora moaned, he kissed the spot once more before moving further down. Stopping again when he reached Sora's right nipple.

He looked at it for a few seconds deliberating something before looking straight at Sora. With his eyes on Sora's face the entire time, he slowly leaned forward and lick tentatively at the pink bud. He felt it harden slightly, and Sora moaned quietly. He blew on it and watched it harden further, Sora moaned louder this time. Kissing his way across Sora's chest he gave the left nipple the same treatment. He kissed and licked his way back to the center of Sora's chest. He raised his hands up and toyed with Sora's nipples, pinching and rubbing as he made his way even further down. Loving every squirm, shudder, gasp and moan the he elicted from Sora. . .

"Riku . . ." he stopped and looked up "H-hurry up you tease."

He smirked again, "Tease, huh? I'll show you tease."

He licked his way down Sora's scar and kissed his way across his hip bone until he met with fabric.

"This has got to go . ." Riku said quickly before he yanked both his pants and boxers. He stopped only a moment longer to remove the rest of his own clothing. Riku looked up and down Sora before deciding.

"Cute."

Sora pouted, crossed his arms and closed his legs tight as his blush reddened.

"Riku, you say that every time." Riku smiled and knelt forward again, his own arousal pressed into the back of Sora's thigh, he whimpered but still kept his position.

"Fine. I thought I would be nice this time, instead of just ramming in and filling you up, But it looks like you don't want me to be nice . . ." Riku licked his index finger and he slowly lowered it to Sora's cleft. He slid his finger up slowly until he reached the tight ring of Sora's entrance. He traced it over twice before sliding the very tip of his finger in. Sora moaned as his stiff body slackened a little more. He removed the tip and dragged the finger further upwards until it rested just under his sac.

"Do you want me to be nice?" when Riku asked this question he pressed down, not too hard but enough to get a reaction. Sora could only answer with a loud moan. His legs almost immediately opened allowing Riku to once again view his throbbing arousal. "Thank you" Riku smiled and kissed the tip, Sora squirmed. He blew across it and Sora shuddered as precum began to leak. Riku gave it a small lick, and Sora moaned louder, panting his name this time.

"Thanks" Riku licked from tip to base and back, along the underside and across the pulsing vein. Sora almost screamed his hands clenched and unclenched the sheets around him. One hand took residence in Riku's hair as he began to suck the head. He moved down another inch, Sora started to buck. Riku's hands were now holding down Sora's hips as he deep throated the throbbing cock. Riku opened his eyes and looked up at Sora through his bangs. 'So close' he thought.

"Ri. . .kuu" He panted, Riku smiled internally.

"Hn?" that was it that small vibration around his cock was all it took. Sora gave one last shudder as he came into Riku's mouth. Not a single drop was wasted as Riku licked his lips clean. He smiled down as Sora, giving him another kiss.

"You ready?"

"Are you . .k-kidding, I came here ready." Riku was a little confused.

"What do you mean you came here ready?"

Sora looked away and blushed as he said" Well I . . uh prepared myself in the dorm's public bathroom before I came to your door. . ." He looked back at Riku who had just let out a deep throaty moan, and was now staring at him wolfishly. "What?"

"Hmm nothing. . .just picturing it." Sora's blush deepened in shade "Ready? Do it." Riku grabbed the lube form his nightside table and handed it to Sora.

He just nodded this time, and grabbed Riku's velvety hard cock and pressed Riku's tip to his entrance. As Riku pushed in his own cock became hard again. Riku started off slowly. Inch by inch thrusting in and even more slowly pulling out. Sora's moans increasing in volume.

"Riku H-harder please..." Sora begged, still keeping the slow pace Riku begtan to thrust in harder. Sora couldn't take it. the slow pace was agonizing. He started to quickly thrust his hips up to meet Riku's. It didn't take long for them to set a faster pace after that. It had been such a long time for the two and they each knew that they weren't going to last much longer.

"Riku . . .I . " Sora panted and ran his blunt nails over Riku's Shoulder blades.

"I know," Riku grunted "Together." Sora simply nodded. Riku grabbed one of Sora's hands and laced their fingers, while his other stoked Sora to completion.

With one last strong thrust Sora came, calling out Riku's name and clenched around his cock, sending him over the edge. Riku collapsed his body half covering Sora's small one.

"Am I crushing you?" Riku asked after a minute.

"No . . .Riku I love you" Sora looked over and smiled at him, returning the smile Riku said "Me to."

He moved to remove himself from Sora, but the sound of Sora's voice stopped him " No, leave it. I don't mind, just cuddle." Gathering Sora up in his arms, Riku held Sora close to his chest. Kissing the back of Sora's neck he decided once more jsut before sleep took over him.

"Cute."

End......

But no really thats just what happened with us . . .as for the others . . .  
Well Axel and Roxas drove Sora over ro my company dorm. Now here is what happened in short summary. . .

Sora left the car. Leavinig a horny Axel with a willing Roxas in a car in an empty underground parking lot . . .Let's do the math shall we....

Horny Axel + Willing Roxas X Alone in an empty parking lot in a car - Sora = CAR SEXCAPADES!!!

However due to the content and the guidlines of the M-rated fictions . . . . Well let's just say they had some fun. . . . Lot's of fun . . .ah four rounds of fun . . .hmm 0.o

Moving on!! ^.^

As for Dem and Zexion er..weell they managed to scrouge up some money and start a small music school for young kids at a community center.

Well isn't that nice... Well to tell you the truth, they aren't **that** innocent, . . . . Demyx . . .has got **alot** of stamina... so the school is almost always closed... 0.o

Oh I almost forgot Mansex ... uh I mean Xemnas is currently serving time in a mental institution. He was arrested on opening night for atempted murder, and thankfully during his questioning the police found him unstable.

Well now that I've said what has happend I think I'll go and um . .. excercise with Sora now . . .so yeah ....

Riku out.

"Riku? What are you doing?" Sora's calling . . .Shit.

"Nuthin' . . .much. . ." Think Riku . . . come on I need and excuse... I got it! "I love you!"

"You big cheese ball. . . Me too, always."

"Forever and a day, babe." I smiled, Life is now perfect.

THE OFFICAL END!!!!!!

**Yes, omgawd I finally finished!!  
wow it feels good to finish a story.  
Well I hope you readers enjoyed it as much as I have..  
and I am planing to write another KH fic in the near future... soo keep a look oout!!  
Alright Im done rambling now so you can go and review and well yep it's over now soo **

**CIAOOO**

**-ClIk out!**


End file.
